Once Upon a Curse
by EvenessenceToDream
Summary: What would happen if the town that no one ever leaves (Gatlin) and the town where no one can escape (Storybrooke) were the same town? I mixed the family trees and have many interesting twists, see if you can find out who's who in this crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is just the beginning one, so it's short, but I'm working on getting more on here. If you could review, that would be awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beautiful Creatures or Once Upon a Time stories.**

Gatlin. You never get out, until you die. My mom died, awful young. I don't remember a ton about her, but she talks to me sometimes. My dad says she's dead, but I don't think so, she's out there, somewhere, just waiting. I've been stuck in Gatlin my whole life, then everything changed. My name is Ethan Wate, and this is my story.

Everything was the same, every year. Amma came from who knows where and she's been here all along. My dad just hides away, never comes out. I haven't seen him in so long, I forget what he looks like. And then there's the town shut-in, Old Man Ravenwood. Never comes out, people say he can do anything, but everyone who asks him never comes back the same, My dad went to Ravenwood. Asked him to bring back my mom. He never told me what Ravenwood told him. That's when my dad started hiding in his study.

Gatiln. Stuck in this horrid little town. I was even here when the new Mayor took over. She renamed the town. No more Gatlin. Now we're called Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry if it's a bit boring right now, just got to get the beginning basics covered, the next few chapters will be here soon.**

**Disclaimer: I did not make up anything you recognize and therefore do not own it.**

People came when the Mayor moved in. I don't really remember who, but there were a lot of them, just new faces. That's the farthest back I remember and the most change. Mayor Regina didn't actually become mayor for a few years after that. And now, nothing's changed. We live in Gatlin, we die in StoryBrooke. Same difference.

"Ethan Wate! Get your butt out of bed! You'll be late, and you know Mary-Margaret doesn't like it when you're late!" Amma was never really known for being gentle.

"Okay, I'm coming!" And, please stop calling my teacher by her first name, it's weird! I got up and got dressed as fast as possible. Ran downstairs, and saw a nice, bug breakfast laid out for me. Amma loved to cook, and I loved to eat. The perfect pair. She keeps telling me I don't eat enough, so she cooks these huge meals. She's basically been raising me since my mom...died...and my dad started hiding.

_Honk! Honk!_

"Oh, my ride's here. Got to go, Amma. Love you." I grabbed some breakfast, kissed her on the cheek and ran outside. I hopped into the Beater.

"Now, you turn that music down, Wesley!" Amma hated it when Link had his music on, blaring.

He turned it down as we drove away. " Hey man, what's up?" We've been best friends forever now.

"Not much." He looked at me seriously.

"Not again, Dude. i'm sorry, she's gone, man. It's over."

"I know, I just can't help thinking about what Old Man Ravenwood said to my dad."

"Dude, let it go, there is no way I'm gonna let you go beserko like your dad. Understand? Never ask him. Promise me." Link was never serious like this, so I was a little bit scared.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Great. D'ya hear about Old Man Ravenwood's niece? She's supposed to be coming today."

"Hmm...Sure Emily and Savannah will love that." We both laughed. Emily, Savannah and their posse were the cheerleader, best-prettiest-most popular girls in the school. They hated anyone who wasn't exactly like them. We arrived at school, and ended up late...again.

"Well, Mr. Wate, , glad you decided to join us." We sat down.

"Sorry Miss Bla-"

"Eh." She cut me off.

"Mary-Margaret, Sorry Mary Margaret." It still felt weird calling her by her first name.

"As I was saying, our new student is coming today, and I expect you to show her the utmost kindness." Yeah, like _that's_ gonna happen. "Ah, here she is now. Everyone please welcome Lena Gold."

She was beautiful, stunning. Gold didn't even start to describe her. She had beautiful, long, black hair. Her green eyes shone out amongst her black attire.

"Sit right there, next to Ethan Wate." She pointed at me and Lena obediently sat down. Just my luck.

"Hi, I'm Ethan. Welcome to Gat-Storybrooke."

"Thanks." She didn't look at me.

All class long, I subtly stared at her. She was so beautiful and different. It intrigued me.

When school go out, I met Link in the parking lot. "Hey, man." He tossed me the Beater keys, and I caught them, confused.

"Hey. What's going on?" I held them up.

"I'm staying after, detention. You just go home, I'll manage."

"Sure?" He nods. "Okay." Then, he turns and walks back into the school. That's when I saw it, the Hearse. Lena Gold drove a Hearse? That was surprising. She drove away before I could even say anything, so I started toward the Beater.

"Ethan, Hey!" Ugh, it was Emily. "Wow, Lena, huh?" She and her posse were standing there. She made a face. Savannah walked up front. "Old Man Ravenwood's niece. They say no one ever comes back sane from there, that explains her." They all laughed, and then walked away. I dated Emily once, and after that, she's pretty much hated me, plus they can be so annoying. They just have to tell everyone that they're better than you are. It's because their mom's run the DAR, Daughters of the American Revolution. I guess it's just hereditary.


End file.
